Custard misbehaves at the movies/Clobbered by Classified
Transcript *Custard: Hey Gumball Watterson! *Gumball Watterson: What is It? *Custard: Can we go to the movies? *Gumball Watterson: No can do. *Custard: Why Not? *Gumball Watterson: Because we're making pizza while watching star wars film on Netflix. *Custard: Oh Come On I want to go Now. *Gumball Watterson: I said no can do to you. I've told you before, we're only making pizza while watching Star Wars film on Netflix. *Custard: I want to go to the movies (X10) *Gumball Watterson: Custard, for last time, we're making pizza while watching star wars film on Netflix at home today and that's final, so go watch Star Wars now! *Spyro: Hey Gumball, there's no food ingredients to make Pizza and I'm Trying to Replace Sausage Party, Cult of Chucky, Curse of Chucky and Change them into Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Moana, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Monsters University, Frozen, Big Hero 6 and Zootopia on Netflix. Just take Custard to the movies while i go to the supermarket to buy more groceries after that i'll figure out how to replace all of the bad films into star wars trilogy films. *Gumball: Did you hear that Custard? There's no food ingredients to make Pizza left in the house, so we can go to the movies now. *Custard: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *(When they got into the movies) *Custard: Oh Look, it's Cujo. *Gumball Watterson: No Custard, that movie is violent and not appropriate for you, i'm sorry. *Custard: What? Please tell me you're joking? *Gumball Watterson: No it's not a joke Custard, but we can go see Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation instead, because the movie is appropriate for you and it is less violent than Cujo. *Custard: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) NO! (Normal voice) I don't want to see that silly movie that's a rip off to Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins of Madagascar, The Land Before Time! Besides, I will get annoyed in the beginning part where Female Kana's crying will hurt my ears! *Gumball Watterson: Custard, stop that horrible behavior or you won't get anything at all. *Custard: That's it, I'm going to destroy the movie theaters, George, Lizzie, Ralph, Larry come and destroy this theater! *(Custard summons George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry and they destroy the movie theaters, killing 15,000 people and injuring 8,000 other people) *Gumball Watterson (Young Guy's voice): THAT IS SO IT, THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR YOU WHEN WE GET BACK HOME! *(Back at home) *Gumball Watterson: Because of what you did at the movies today, someone is going to clobber you. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is a gray wolf, he comes from the North Wind and he is one of Selkie's friends. *Custard: I don't want to be clobbered by Classified. *Gumball: That's right. Classified is going to clobber you. Classified, clobber Custard! *(Classified appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Classified: Prepare for some bleeding! *(Robbie Rotten appears and hides Classified clobbering Custard) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo